Additive manufacturing, or 3D printing as it is commonly referred to, is a process of “printing” a physical 3D object using additive processes. In additive processes, a series of thin, successive layers of material are placed under the control of a computing device (i.e., a 3D printer). A variety of technologies exist for 3D printing, mainly differing in materials used to create the object, and how the layers are placed and/or fused. Similar to traditional printing, the 3D printer receives a digital representation, or 3D model, which serves as a blueprint for the 3D printer to use in executing the printing operation. Upon receiving the 3D model, the 3D printer analyzes the 3D model and uses printer nozzles to deposit the material, typically in a series of cross-sections, forming the layers based on the 3D model.
The 3D model may be created using computer aided design (CAD) modelling software or by scanning a real-world object using a 3D scanner. Presently, the 3D models are sold as digital files from which a purchaser can then create an unlimited number of copies. To limit the number of copies, sellers may require a key to unlock the content. However, such methods do not prevent the sharing of keys, nor does the key typically limit the number of copies that may be created using the key. Additionally, 3D printers are often based on open sourced designs, which may allow for modification to circumvent the required keys. For example, a digital rights (DRM) key protected 3D model may be compromised (i.e., left unprotected) between the point at which the DRM key was used to remove protection from the 3D model and the point in which the unprotected content is used by the 3D printer for printing. During such time, the unprotected content is vulnerable to be copied and redistributed without requiring a DRM key.